A Marriage From One Valentine's Day
by Philip Glenister tomboy
Summary: After a unexpected Valentine's Day date which began in 2013 Manchester as Peter Drake just wouldn't accept that the aspiring police psychologist doesn't want to go out with him; Gene Hunt and Alex Price, a year later in 2014 plan their wedding day with a red Audi Quattro won from a BBC Children In Need auction, it was sure to be the perfect day for them!
1. Chapter 1

**This BBC Ashes to Ashes fanfic begins in 2013 with a 20 year old Gene Hunt and a 17 year old Alex Price making him born in 1993 and Alex born in 1996. Follows up from the events of "21st Century Boy", "We are Young" and "We're All Made of Stars." on this archive; one being mine based on a T-Rex song but updated to this twenty first century, seeing Gene Hunt and Alex Price in North Manchester College develop the relationship you see on the series and television; but in the modern day as teenagers.**

**Gene Hunt and Alex Price also get to rent a classic 1980s red Audi Quattro for their dream wedding as an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity from a BBC Children in Need auction in 2014, a year later, I'll include the all important wedding details in this fanfic (under the 2014 horizontal line). **

**I have rated this story M to avoid kiddie and teenage trolls from bullying each other about my story, putting nasty/bullying reviews (which I then had to report to admin, moderate and remove) and or having pathetic arguments in the reviews panel button on this site; it is thanks to irresponsible parents/guardians who aren't aware of their kids or teens doing playground type stunts like this on the creative writing web resource itself, I had to bin my original written attempt at a Valentine's Day/wedding Ashes to Ashes fanfic and start from scratch again.**

* * *

It was a rare beautiful day in February when 17 year old Alex Prince was sitting in The Railway Arms having a drink. She had come to Manchester yesterday to get away from Peter Drake, who would not get it through his head that she did not want to go out with him. She had always wanted the Gene Genie, ever since they were tiny toddlers at playgroup.

"'Ey, 'ey, what you got to be sorry for?" he soothed urgently, moving his free hand to her face, stroking the brunette hair away, running a thumb along her cheek.

And Gene Hunt would comfort Alex Price, bemused at the sight of this beautiful, intelligent young woman in his arms - carrying his child, he would think in astonished wonder. Alex loved the few moments she saw him reduced to the complex, caring, decent young man he was at his core. To the Gene Hunt only she was allowed to know.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not see a very handsome and tall twenty year old young man sit down at her table.

"What are you drinking?" asked Gene Hunt which made Alex jump in surprise.  
"Oh you startled me!" said Alex Price cautiously.  
"Sorry I did not mean to." said the Gene Genie with a smile and cheeky glint in his blue eyes.  
"Red wine." said Alex with a smile back at the young man who would become her future husband and colleague in time.

"We just need to persuade Gene to let us have a go in the Quattro, that he's dreaming of for his and that girl Alex Price's wedding in a year's time!" said some of the lads of Greater Manchester Police sat at the bar table enjoying their drinks and cocktails.

After Gene got her red wine and another beer for himself Gene asked why she was running away from Peter Drake.  
"What is a beautiful young thing like you doing all the way up here in Manchester at the Railway Arms pub?" asked Gene wondering how he found his Alex again.

"Trying to get away from Peter Drake, he had us look after his two year old daughter Molly, after he buggered off to the Odean cinema when we were together at North Manchester College; who would not leave me alone even after I told him I would never go out with him!" said Alex. "Remember, Gene when you had to sneak into Bryan and Marjorie Drake's house after your rock band practise with the G Factor?" Gene thought for a moment about the time he and Alex were unexpectedly babysitting for Peter Drake when they were at North Manchester College during 2011-2012.

"You want me to tell him I am a police officer and I make him leave you alone?" said Gene with a cheeky boyish grin.

"Really going to be a police officer when I'm done with university." said Alex Price who was the most ambitious girl after the Gene Genie's heart.  
Both Alex and Gene sat talking away for the rest of the night when it was time to leave. They both realised that they wanted to spend more time together. They made their vows to spend more time together as a young couple outside of Alex's university.

It was early September and Alex had just finished her first week of classes for the term. She was going to go back to Manchester that night and spend the weekend with Gene. The more she thought of Gene the more she would text and ring him or chat on social media when she was alone. For the last six months whenever they spent the weekends together Gene would always sleep on her sofa at her flat, and his sofa at his flat because he let her have his bed and weren't ready to share sleeping quarters just at this moment.

As she drove up to Manchester that night in her black 2011 Ford Fiesta Ghia, she decided there and then that she wanted to make love with Gene that weekend.

Gene has just taking dinner out of the oven when he heard the door bell. He opened the door to Alex he step aside so she could come in. She put her things in the bedroom and come back out. "So how was your week?" asked Gene, opening the front door to welcome his childhood sweetheart and soon to be wife into his flat.

"It was okay, I finished my first week of Criminology and Investigative Profiling classes." said Alex Price.

"How about yours?" she asked, "the same as always, catching scum." said Gene as they sat at the table to eat.  
Later on that night they both sat on the sofa watching TV and playing the PlayStation over the video games they liked together. When Alex leaned over and kissed Gene on the lips with all the passion she can muster. Gene kissed with just as much passion, Alex moved so she was in his lap with controllers near their space. As they continued kissing; she could feel just how much Gene wanted her. She moved her hands down to his shirt when he stopped her out of concern as a best friend of hers since childhood.  
"Alex are you sure you want to do this?" asked Gene with concern in his eyes.  
"Yes Gene, I'm sure I want us to be together and feel in love; I am ready!" said Alex as she looked into his blue eyes.

But Gene is beginning to take on board different ways of policing and starting to understand forensics and the importance of collecting evidence at Greater Manchester Police as he is one of the younger Detective Inspectors. Occasionally he and Alex are quite in tune and they definitely admire each other to a certain extent. Their relationship is a bit more complex than the usual teenage ones of the 'will they, won't they?' variety.

He hummed, eyes closed, nodding gently at his girlfriend of two years. "I know, love. It's powerful."

"Yeah, sure. Before we do that, though, can we get some chips? I'm starved." said Alex Price wanting a takeaway, sure it was the weekend after all on a Saturday as it was the big football match at the Old Trafford stadium with Manchester City on their patch playing against Arsenal.

He and Stu both liked football and would go and see City play if they could afford the tickets, which Gene ensured was as often as possible. Gene would get a group of his workmates from the Greater Manchester Police station along for the match.

Stuart had known years before the Greater Manchester Police College applications from his middle brother started. He'd had this dream once about Gene meeting the lovely Alex Price, getting married, having a nice house that he'd invite Stuart to and there he'd be Uncle Stuart, and kids would be asking for sweets fished from Haribo packets.

"I want you." replied Gene Hunt kissing his soon to be wife Alex Price enjoying the remainder of Valentine's Day together over dinner out at Luigis Italian restaurant being spoiled on the special day dedicated to couples.

* * *

**A year later...**

A little over a year and half later in 2014, Gene and Alex were getting married and were looking at renting a classic 1980s Audi Quattro in red as their wedding car as they managed to wrangle one from a BBC Children In Need auction; people flocked by, all minding their own business, chatting to friends, talking on mobile phones and listening to i-pods. The BBC television studios were crowded with people, the lunchtime, unusually good July weather had aroused a feeling of happiness and goodwill to one another. There's no word on how many miles are on the car but it has recently undergone a "major restoration" by Audi UK. The famous red **Audi Quattro** is best known as an unmarked police car for the 1980s based London Metropolitan Police drama.

The Audi Quattro in question was in fact a modified 1983 model. Gene's response to the revelation of this anomaly on the auction listing "Who cares? It's a cool car. I've always wanted to drive a Quattro ever since I was 15, first time it was shown on Ashes to Ashes." Strange choice of car for the leading man of Alex Price's wedding to the Gene Genie, but it would set the scene for their wedding day nonetheless. "I can't wait to be driving this Quattro like a psychopath!" hopefully to be getting behind the wheel of the red 1980s to early 1990s car.

There are moments when he teases her and she teases him but Gene will never give anything away about their upcoming wedding!

Gene Hunt and Alex Price were shopping for their wedding dress and tuxedos as they wanted to be dressed to the nines to impress their families, friends and colleagues. He brought himself a nice white collared shirt, a black bow tie, black high top shoes, had his hair slightly cropped which smartened his fringe considerably and was finished off with his black trousers.

Alex Price had a great Japanese look to her dress in white with red high heels, she had wedding bells in mind; it's a really big thing for her and Gene, since their days in North Manchester College, she has developed a romantic attachment to Gene Hunt as there were only three years between them.

"Today, my friend, your diary entry will read: Went on eBay and then dropped a bunch of money on an Audi Quattro." said Gene Hunt picking up his and Alex's boy racer Audi wedding car and collecting the keys to it. Unfortunately Gene has a set back in terms of insurance coverage which revealed frightened BBC bosses have banned him from driving the red Audi Quattro for fears Hunt could be involved in a crash if he drives the red Audi without third party insurance.

He rumbled his approval of her directions. "Our parents think we're running lines?"

Alex grinned, sauntering closer, her brown eyes downcast. "But they've thought that since the day we met, when you first started a new school year in North Manchester College."

"You know." Her cheeks coloured under his scrutiny.

"Tell me, Pricicle!" demanded nearly 21 year old Detective Inspector Gene Hunt in a teasing tone of voice.

"_Gene_."

"Tell me. I want to hear you say it, Pricey." He shifted his feet back to the car, his lips pressing into a repressed grin when she responded with a pouty lip.

"We _are_ good together," the Gene Genie whispered.

"Is this really us?" asked 18 year old Alex Price in the back of the red Audi Quattro wearing her white Japanese inspired wedding dress and red high heels.

"We have become a commodity now, so the people who have let us hire the Quattro for our wedding day; have ensured we get a chaperone to drive us." Alex Price explained to her soon to be husband on the way to the St. Helens church, their wedding service is taking place at.

Stu had just turned 18 years old but as usual called his middle brother the formal variant of his name "I've my hobbies, you're a police officer, _Eugene_."

"Don't call me that, Stuart, you know I hate being called _Eugene." _argued the tall, heavily built and muscular 21 year old with dark hair.

"I'm your little brother. I'm family, you can tell me." said Stu Hunt childishly with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Why are you like this, Stu? Why do you always have to ask bleeding stupid questions about things?"

"You sure as hell didn't Genie. If you knew that you'd get your fucking act together and chose to be a drama teacher instead of being a police officer!" Stuart remarked with menace in his voice and a smirk.

"Stu, stop arguing with your middle brother, this is supposed to be Gene's wedding!" said Michelle Hunt intervening between two of the Hunt brothers as she is their mum, the eldest Robert at 24 was away with his theatre and group of actor friends for a play.

Relatives from both families were sat down on the wooden pews watching the wedding service of Alex Price and Gene Hunt taking place.

Alex Price walks down the aisle with her father Tim giving her away to marry Gene Hunt. The wedding march is being played by the church orchestra and organist as the vicar stood to read out the marriage vows.

_For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part._

DI Gene Hunt and Alex Price recite the vows off by heart, finishing off by exchanging their rings and replying "I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Alex Price had become Mrs. Alex Hunt as of today "…made me a better copper. You…" he slid inbetween her, planted his chin on her brunette hair and looked up at her, "make me a better man." It took them both a little time to appreciate the other's intelligence and dedication. Gene is very protective of Alex and demands the same from his whole team. For her part Alex is drawn to his sense of justice, his decency and the caring side of his nature that few people will be allowed to see. As their respect for each other becomes evident, Gene declares them to be an unbreakable team, fighting the rot together.

During the wedding reception, an old Boy George song is being played at the _Blitz Club _an 1980s themed nightclub, which Michelle Hunt hired for her son Gene's wedding to Alex Price, before returning to humming the Culture Club classic, she is fun but bubbly dancing around to the songs from her own childhood and teenage years at the disco party. There was a three tier wedding cake with buttercream, white icing and strawberry and chocolate flavouring on the wedding cake stand. A buffet included all the typical suspects: a chicken option, beef, a pasta dish, side dishes (usually one type of veggie and one type of potato), salad and dinner rolls. Because Gene and Alex chose an informal fun party at the Blitz nightclub, a cocktail reception is also served. Some of the songs brought back memories for Alex's parents, Tim and Caroline Price from when they were youths during the era of New Romantics; visiting this very same Blitz nightclub as freshly graduated from university lawyers in London.

Older relatives of Gene and Alex were sat in corners downing drinks until they were bored.

_# __ Ka-ma-ka-ma-ka-ma-Chameleon… #_

_# You come and go, you come and go #_

And one month later their daughter Michelle Caroline Hunt was born; Alex and Gene decided to name her after their dear mothers as it was a little tradition of theirs and Alex Hunt was excited to give her lawyer parents their first ever grandchild. The 18 year old was excited to become a mother herself as she just graduated from university to become a police psychologist at her husband's Greater Manchester Police station based at Stopford House, Salford.

* * *

**Thank you for your patience while I was setting up this BBC Ashes to Ashes fanfic, I hope you will enjoy this if you're a fan of Philip Glenister and Keeley Hawes like me. I wanted to set this in the modern 2013-2014 years with Gene Hunt being a Detective Inspector aged 20/21 and Alex Hunt (nee Price) 17/18 years old to explore how their relationship as you see in Ashes to Ashes started with the idea that Gene and Alex met up in North Manchester College, when she first moved to Manchester in 2011 as the new girl. See "We Are Young" by MeganBellaRose on this archive for the original concepts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A few years later in 2020...**

**What has happened since Gene made Alex his Mrs. Hunt? Well here's the result as Alex Hunt at 24 years old reveals a bit about her future plans with the Gene Genie and how they fell in love.**

* * *

Gene has been fessing up with the candour of a con turning Queen's evidence: drugs as a younger teenager, shoplifting, the lot – oh, and the love thing, Gene grew up on a council estate in Salford. This stems from the fact he and his mum have been through a lot; he didn't want to be a no mark like his ex British Army grandfather who had worked for Greater Manchester Police after his National Service decades ago and eventually wound up suspended in 1983 for police corruption.

"Just the idea of your children going out and playing out and coming in when it's dark, that just doesn't happen nowadays." said DI Gene Hunt as he speaks of his 1990s to early 2000s childhood memories "I enjoyed acting at primary school, as any eight or nine-year-old might." around the _X Factor_, the Nintendo Gameboy Colour, Dick & Dom in Da Bungalow, playing with Pogs and MSN "We were just a bunch of kids having the best time, and doing this thing that we really enjoyed." it was there and then he decided to join the Greater Manchester Police Cadets when old enough "You're singing away and doing things that give you confidence." explained the 27 year old who was a skater scene emo kid back in the day. "But no, some of my 90s and early 2000s childhood was fantastic. It makes you quite bold, growing up. It makes you not afraid of anything. I loved it."

So it's a slight shock when you meet her to realise that the 24-year-old is the mother of three young children under 10, already married to 27 year old Detective Inspector Gene Hunt with brown eyes and a fine bone structure; police psychologist Alex was a Detective Constable by now. The flirtation between Alex and Gene Hunt (the man who calls her "Bollyknickers") was well and truly established both at home and in Greater Manchester Police; she had two children after Michelle Caroline who was now an inquisitive 7 year old with Alex's brunette hair, brown eyes and looked the spitting image of her mum when she was younger.

Maggie Hunt is five, just started Reception Year in Abbott Community Primary School with her father's sparky personality, blue eyes and dirty brunette hair; she supported Manchester City.

Ralph Hunt, at three can occasionally play with other children although he'll tantrum like his dad Gene Hunt at times; recognises some letters – particularly the letters in his own name, numbers and colours. He likes to try to draw with pencils/crayons, building with Lego Duplo or blocks and playing with his toy cars. He is the spitting image of Gene as a toddler and has his mum Alex's determined personality with her brown eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"I have a great relationship with mine and Gene's parents, and they have a brilliant relationship with all my children which, to their credit, is something they've made work so well and have been phenomenal with my children." Alex and Gene Hunt are used to making brave choices both as police officers, being husband and wife; but part of the problem is that directors in Greater Manchester Police make assumptions about her being one of the older parents as she already has three children at just twenty four, graduated from university and she has all sorts of plans for her career in 10 years time.

"I want our children to grow thinking, God, Mummy and Daddy did something interesting." said Alex Hunt talking to one of the new PCSOs "If people haven't seen you lately, and you have three children, then people make ageist remarks; I didn't want to start becoming a parent at 45 because I've seen my husband's mother in law with two toddlers and it is far too late." Alex Hunt revealed she wanted to be done before 30 with Gene Hunt "In our line of work that's unusual, but now my friends are having children, I'm like, mwah ha ha wait until the tantrums."

Alex is really glad that she is 24 and has got three children with Gene Hunt. They have got all sorts of plans in about 10 years' time including moving to London Metropolitan Police to improve a failing CID under special measures. Alex Clare Hunt takes her husband Gene to ride roller coasters at Thorpe Park in Surrey as a special Father's Day treat.

She is warm, self-deprecating and endearingly down-to-earth to contrast Gene's brashness, showed how good she was at rough, tough and wily in CID with her husband DI Gene Hunt's team in Greater Manchester Police. "First thing I would do is scrap all these targets. Any government official who said I had to meet these targets would be told to shove it. People want the streets sorted out - knife crime, disaffected youth - and going around giving parking tickets to hit targets isn't the way to do it."

Alex even plays the _Tomb Raider_ video games and enjoys baking with their three children "I'm just at home, with the kids. Making cookies, or playing some Tomb Raider on the PlayStation probably."

* * *

**This was a snippet I created about Gene Hunt and Alex being married, six years later from 2014 inspired from some of the Galex I read on here, this is my result.**


End file.
